


I Caught You

by sebongsass



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Denial of Feelings, Gay Sex, Highschool AU, Homophobic Language, Jicheol, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationships, Sex Toys, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, incest au, kinky fuckery, mismatched pairings, other svt pairings will arise, psycho jeonghan, suicidal depictions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebongsass/pseuds/sebongsass
Summary: "It's not normal, it's inappropriate, and I even think it's illegal."Those were the thoughts running through Jihoon's mind as he thinks of his older brother, Seungcheol, or so we thought.





	1. Reminisce

**Author's Note:**

> this work is being discontinued. im sorry. will continue of the opportunity arises.

Jihoon has been cooping himself in his room as much as he can without being too obvious that he's trying to avoid anyone specific. Excessive contact with the people in his house causes him stress and unbelievable temperature changes, especially whenever he is near his brother, Seungcheol, who is in every atomic particle a certified and glorified alpha. In the family tree of alphas and betas Jihoon was the odd ball out because of his omega genes, and he is considered the family charm and luck, although it seemed like they were already walking on steady feet, considering the net worth their family has.

When it all started was what Jihoon wouldn't dare tell a soul, not even his confessor at church. He keeps it to himself but during painful episodes of his heat it serves as a sedative. It was past midnight probably, and Jihoon finally read the last word on the book he was reading. Being a very bold and dominating person, he got up from his bed and headed towards Seungcheo'ls room to borrow a different book, and did not bother knocking on the older boy's door before entering. What registered first were the sounds, skin slapping against skin, wet and slick. His ears rang and his body warmed, before his very eyes was his hyung, bared and jerking himself to satisfaction. It was a good thing that Seungcheol's back was to Jihoon's, and that the latter was more silent than a speck of dust blown by the wind when he quickly made his way back to his room, closing the door with a slam of his back, right hand gripping his chest, and left hand secured tightly around his hard and throbbing member.

"Shiiit!" Jihoon groans into his palm and gets off the floor to lock himself in his bathroom. His veins pulse beneath his milky white skin and his hair is sticking to his moist forehead, breath hitching every time his hands make contact to his erection. Pain surges to Jihoon's skull when he refuses to relieve himself, partly because he got hard upon catching his brother naked and pleasure etched upon his face, and second, because Seungcheol is his fucking brother. Jihoon starts sweating and he has no choice but to hand-fuck himself to prevent his scent from exuding and alert everyone in the perimeter of the house. Anything that concerns Jihoon concerns everyone in their household, even little dilemmas, especially about his heat. When he was near his climax he doused his head with ice cold water and clamped a towel in his mouth to silence the loud cry he released. After staring at white tiles for a moment, he gets up and wraps a towel around his body, peeling off his wet clothes and coming out of the bathroom, plunging into the bed and falling asleep, forgetting about the unlocked door and his clothe less self.

* * *

 

Seungcheol had caught the scent even before it entered his bedroom. Jihoon was probably frozen on his place, and that thought only amplified his lust and he started jerking faster, panting and tightly moaning, feeling Jihoon's heat combine with his. He is being bad right now, in all aspects releasing his heat in front of his sensitive omega brother is so inappropriate it should be considered illegal. Suddenly Jihoon exudes his scent, unconsciously, Seungcheol presumes, and his nostrils are filled with fresh spices and warm mint. But as soon as the scent came, it was gone. Now Jihoon has always been a quiet person, and he ran out as quietly as he can, but not without Seungcheol hearing a quiet gasp escape the younger boy's lips.

* * *

 

After cleaning up his mess Seungcheol heads out of his room and moves towards the direction of jihoon's room, making sure he doesn't look too suspicious to anyone who might pass by. After standing by Jihoon's door for the whole duration of the other boy releasing heat, he finally tried the door to check if finally, finally Jihoon would forget to bolt it, and with a satisfying creak, it opened, and behind the wooden barrier was a sleeping Jihoon, a towel the only thing covering his shivering body. Seungcheol stepped inside and locked the door behind him, walking towards his brother; he gathers a blanket off the floor to drape over the younger. Jihoon visibly stops shivering, face peacefully dozing off, and something inside Seungcheol aches, reaching out and stroking the formers hair back, a satisfied grin plastered on his tired face. Seungcheol lifts up the covers and slides beside the sleeping boy, wrapping his arms around Jihoon's waste and pulling him tightly to his chest. He groans as Jihoon's ass hits him square on his groin, and Jihoon sighs and snuggles even closer to him. It’s amazing how Jihoon is a heavy sleeper, because this, cuddling him in the middle of his slumber, has been a habit ever since he found out that his very brother was his omega, his mate, his and only his. But that wasn't possible, they were related by blood and they could never form a relationship together. But they were close, really really close. And maybe after this night, they wouldn't be so close as they were. After kissing Jihoon's neck for a while he towers over him and leans down to lick at Jihoon's bottom lip, then a kiss, then he pokes his tongue in and he feels Jihoon's mouth open, and they're kissing, and he’s moaning and they’re getting hard, Seungcheol groans as he feels Jihoon's erection graze his stomach, and he stifles a loud moan by kissing Jihoon again and again and again. Seungcheol closes his eyes and releases a breathe, "No, keep up your composure Cheol, you can't do this." He blinks, once, twice, then he reaches and grabs the younger's member, and he strokes him, and Jihoon shivers and his hips pull up. Seungcheol lowers the covers and strokes the younger faster, skin slapping skin resounding inside the room, and Jihoon's hips are buckling, and tears drop from his closed eyes, Seungcheol jerks faster and finally Jihoon finds his release, and his hips are raised up, and they slowly lower down, his breathing coming to a slow and finally, he's asleep. Seungcheol cleans up, and kisses Jihoon on the lips goodnight, then walks out of the room, not forgetting to lock the door behind him.


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapters, i think it just goes with the story well. comments and kudos are much appreciated :D

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jihoon jumps at the sound of Seungcheol's voice, hands dropping the screwdriver he was holding.

"Jesus fuck, hyung, you scared the shit out of me!"

Jihoon bends to pick up the fallen tool the same time as Seungcheol does and when their hands touched he felt an electric current run through him and he jerks his hand back, staring at Seungcheol who picks the object up with ease, ignoring Jihoon's shocked face, and attaching the screw to the new lock he was adding to the millions of locks there was already bolted to his door.

"I can do that", Jihoon says after a moment, and Seungcheol only nods and hums, but continues to attach more locks.

"How many are you gonna add?" Seungcheol asks as he attaches the 42nd lock to his door, and Jihoon stood up to put away the other bolts and locks to stop Seungcheol from adding more.

"That's enough, I cant memorize keys that well, I might lock myself out." Seungcheol nods and tests the door, closing it and locking everything, unlocking them again, then he turns to look at Jihoon.

"No," Jihoon whispers, watching the older boy move towards him slowly.

"Don't move." Seungcheol says, and he says it with so much command Jihoon doesn't dare move a muscle. When Seungcheol was close enough, he reached for the younger's hands and lifts them up to his eye level,

"Stop putting any more locks," he says, caressing the tiny scratches formed on the hands of Jihoon from the inexperience of handling tools. "I can't, I need them," Jihoon's hands feel too warm, and he doesn't like whats going on.

"You are safe, I'm here." Jihoon closes his eyes and pushes Seungcheol away, away and away until he's out the door.

"S-stop it, Cheol. We can't, you know that." Jihoon feels so sensitive right now, he feels his knees give way, and Seungcheol catches him, but Jihoon's hands were on the door handle, and the loud thump of the door closing rang in his ears, eyes wide he stares at a grinning Seungcheol, and he faints, not out fatigue but vaguely out of fear.

* * *

He feels so comfortable on wherever he was, and he curses his own bed for not being as comfty as the one he was basking on. Jihoon takes a deep breathe and the scent of warm spring, almonds and citrus flood his senses. Hmmm, Seungcheol. Wait, what? Seungcheol's scent? Jihoon slowly gets up and as he lifts the sheets up, he notices that his clothes were swapped for his brothers pajamas. How Seungcheol managed to switch his clothes makes him shiver, of course he had to undress him first.

A movement in his periphery catches his attention, and a freshly showered Seungcheol comes out with only a towel around his waste.

"Good, your'e finally awake." Seungcheol makes his way to the edge of the bed, pressing his hand on Jihoon's neck, making the younger shiver.

"It's cold, cover up. I called Jeonghan to come and fix your door." Jihoon nods and holds the sheets to his chest.

"I need t-"

"Jeonghan says it'll take about 3 days to finish unlocking the doors without having to break them." Jihoon lets out a sigh from the bed, and Seungcheol's scent turns rigid. Jihoon looks up and Seungcheol had his back to him,

"You'll be staying with me for a while, its only three days. I can sleep on the floor, you sleep on the bed."

"Hyung, look-"

"What? Would you prefer to stay with Soonyoung? Since I'm just a brother and his your appointed mate?"

Oh no, Jihoon thought, I made him mad. "No" Jihoon says in a quiet, trembling voice.

"No, hyung, I want to stay with you." Seungcheol sighs and rubs his face, making his way to Jihoon and sitting on the foot of the bed.

"I didn't mean that, Hoonie. I'm sorry," Jihoon understands, they were on the same boat, and he didn't like making Seungcheol upset, and his insecurities about Soonyoung only scars him deeper. Jihoon moves towards Seungcheol and wraps a hand on his shoulder,

"Hyung, keep calm. Don't be sorry about it, I'm the one at fault. I didn't mean to upset you." Seungcheol removes Jihoon's hands from his shoulder and holds it in his, thumbs caressing the back of his hands. Jihoon was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace and he was caged in Seungcheol's arms, and instinctively Jihoon lets his head fall on the crook of Seungcheol's neck. Both of them stay like this for a while, but both jump at a knock on the door.

"Young Master Seungcheol, someone is looking for you downstairs." Seungcheol shouts back an 'okay' and kisses Jihoon on the neck, which momentarily freezes the younger in place, as Seungcheol moves to put on the shirt that was forgotten, getting up to go downstairs to check who was the cause of the disturbance.

"I'll call Mom and tell her you'll be staying with me."

"No, don't! She doesn't like me catching other alphas scents!" Jihoon flails his hands for emphasis.

"Mom trusts me with her own life, I doubt she doesn't trust me with yours."

"Do you know how much beating I got after going over a friends house and catching an alphas scent? I couldn't walk for two weeks for fucks sake! And besides she'll just ask me to use the guest room."

"No, you're staying with me here."

Jihoon releases an exasperated sigh, "She'll skin me alive you dumbass! Can't you fucking understand that?"

Seungcheol re-enters the bedroom and grabs Jihoon's arms, pushing him unto the bed and staring him down hard. "Shut up or I'll shut up that pretty little mouth of yours for you."

No, Jihoon thought, you don't understand.

"Get off me, Seungcheol. I'm your brother, don't be such a disgusting fag, get the fuck off!"

Seungcheol's mouth is agape as he loses his grip and nearly falls on Jihoon. He lands on the floor with a loud thud as Jihoon rushes out of the door and breaks into a run as he reaches the hallway. Seungcheol feels himself getting weak, he slams the door shut with his powers and buries his face into his closed fists. Outside the thunder rolls and the rain pours, along with the sound of his heart breaking into pieces.

Jihoon grabs a coat and his wallet from the empty sofa room and makes his way to the garage, passing by a busy Jeonghan trying to look for a handrill.

"You're such a big idiot for doing that. I heard him break, Jihoon." Jihoon stops short on his walk, and turns towards Jeonghan, shame etched on his face.

"I . . . I didn't m-mean it . . ."

"Well", Jeonghan says",

He always thinks you mean everything you say. And now," Jeonghan cranes his neck around and listens around. "Seungcheol is cutting his wrists. But no," he cuts off Jihoon's protest about going back. "You can't do that. He's a danger to himself and to others right now. Let him cut, he needs to weaken himself before his powers take over."

Jihoon kicks the toolbox on the floor and curses.

"He could die, Jeonghan. He'll lose a lot of blood!"

"He'll heal, but maybe for a long time. Without an official omega he might take months to recover since he should lose a lot of blood, but I'll take over for an omega."

Jeonghan cranes his neck again and nods.

"He's passed out. I need to fix him up now."

As he leaves for the door he stands for a bit before closing it.

"Jihoon, if you don't want anything to do with Seungcheol, you might as well hand him over to me. I am his appointed omega, after all."

Without waiting for a reply, Jeonghan leaves. Jihoon stares at the fallen tools on the dusty floor. Making his way to the car, he turns the air conditioning to a max and drives away, to the place he knows he shouldn't be in, considering Seungcheol's situation. With a tear-stricken face, he moves out of the garage and into the cold night, on his way to Soonyoung's place.


	3. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon and Seungcheol make up . . . kinda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am surprised at the amount of views and subs this story had on aff, and now here! it was actually about to be deleted, good thing i saved this fic, and here's the third chapter for all of you hardcore jicheol shippers! enjoy!

The stairs creek with Jeonghan's weight as he comes up to Seungcheol's room, carrying a towel and a medical needle. He closes his eyes and listens for any movement; hearing none, he makes his way into the bedroom and makes a beeline for the bathroom where Seungcheol lay still and stark white. Blood was spilt like rain puddles on the pale white tile, a bright contrast on the rather brightly lit bathroom. Pressing the towel down on the deep gash running through Seungcheol's wrists, he closes his eyes and cuts his finger, placing it atop Seungcheol's mouth, letting the blood fall to substitute for all the blood loss. When some of the color gets back on the sleeping boys face, Jeonghan stitches up Seungcheol's cut and douses the boy with water jetting from the showerhead. He sprays him until all the blood has been drank by the sink and his white shirt was finally rosy pink instead of dark crimson. Jeonghan struggles as he tries to wiggle the wet clothes off of the boy. After successfully undressing the other, he situates him on the bed and changes him into pajamas. He re-cuts his finger and drips his blood into Seungcheol's mouth again, and microscopically he knows he is getting better, at least he was regaining some of the blood he has lost. The bed dips under Jeonghan as he slips under the covers and lies with Seungcheol, tying his hair back and hand wrapping protectively around the latter’s waist and pulling him into a tight hug, as Seungcheol releases Jihoon's name in a tired breathe.

 

 

The road is gelatin under Jihoon's tires as he screeches to a stop in front of Soonyoung's apartment. The stirring wheel blends in with the darkness of the car the longer he stares at it. He remembers how he got his first kiss. It was in a car too, at 14 years old after piano lessons from a friend of his mom. Seungcheol drove a black bmw to pick him up from the studio, carrying him princess style due to Jihoon's constant whining that his feet hurt even though it was his hands that were working all day.

 

            "If it makes you happy, then you shouldn't get tired of it. If it makes you feel so amazing then why'd you wanna stop doing it?"

 

He remembered Seungcheol's quite smile after he said that. How he slowly nodded his head and turned his whole body facing Jihoon. How he slowly pulled him into his lap and sealed their lips together. He remembered how Seungcheol apologized for what he did, over and over again, head on Jihoon's shoulders, asking him to tell him what he thought about him, about what he did. And he remembers what he did: pulling his hyung's head forward and kissing him in that sloppy 14-year-old-virgin-kisser way that made Seungcheol laugh, and Jihoon told him if he enjoyed it, he shouldn't stop doing it. And he didn't. It went on for a year, both of them hiding in their bedrooms, kissing and licking and groping and tonguing each other till late, until their parents ask them to sleep already. But one night Jihoon was introduced to his appointed mate.

And Seungcheol had his, too.

 

And it was slapped on Jihoon's face how he had acted, how his brother had acted, how what they have done might have corrupted him in some way.

 

Then it all stopped. The kisses, touches and room sleepovers. It also came to a point where they never talked unless necessary. It was as if an invisible barrier was put in-between them, forcing them apart. And Jihoon was broken, so much that all he did during his meet-ups with Soonyoung was to cry his heart out, the latter always going home with wet patches on his shirt, and he was a broken record telling Jihoon that it was okay, that letting him be a shoulder to cry on is fine by him. But there was always the guilt, it never left Jihoon, he always feels indebted with Soonyoung. The wheel is hit one last time before he opens the car door and rushes under the tears of the sky, making his way to an open door with the silhouette of a man sat on the front steps. The ground makes splashing noises as he stomps towards the house, Soonyoung standing up and greeting him with a large towel to the face.

 

            "You're smarter than this." Soonyoung deadpans.

 

            "Well, I've been stupid for the past week, you can't blame me."

 

            "Why do I feel like you only come here when you have to cry?"

 

            "Why do I feel like you're tired of letting me?"

 

Soonyoung grabs Jihoon's hands and pulls him to the entrance. "Shut up, I'm kidding."

 

Jihoon laughs.

 

"Yeah? I wish you were."

 

The house is warm and full of mirrors. Jihoon's reflection is him in wet pajamas, a jacket thrown haphazardly on him, wet hair sticking to his wet forehead. He wipes the towel on his face and dark circles form underneath his red-rimmed eyes, grey and annoying. He trails Soonyoung's steps and catches him in the middle of a heated phone call.

 

"What are you so bitchy about?"

 

Soonyoung says, casting an irritated glare at the floor. "He's a friend! . . . Why are we even arguing about this? . . . No, it only means you don't trust me enough . . . What was that? Seokmin? Seokmin!" He looks at the phone and sees the call end, and like lightning he grabs a random coat from somewhere and dashes for the door. "Jihoon, stay here. I need to get Seokmin."

 

 A nod.

 

"Stay safe," was all he could say.

 

Without his parents knowledge, Soonyoung has already filed his withdrawal of his appointment with Jihoon. The very first night they met, Jihoon had spilled his heart and soul bare to the older, and he understood.

 

_"I'm already committed to someone, I'm sorry."_

_"Really? Then I'm glad we're on the same boat."_

_"But . . ."_

_"But . . . ?"_

_"He's my brother."_

_“So?”_

_“What do you mean ‘so’?”_

_“What do_ you _mean why I mean so?”_

_“He’s my brother!”_

_“He is.”_

_“It’s wrong.”_

_“Is falling in love wrong?”_

_“N-no . . .”_

_“Then why is loving your brother wrong?”_

_“Be-because—he’s—“_

_“You love him, so what? Then tell your parents about it. I’m sure they’ll understand.”_

_“She’ll get disgusted, and then what? She’ll disown me and I’ll never get to see Seungcheol again!”_

_“Stop yelling at me and calm down, I'm on your side.”_

_“I just . . . I can’t be with him, but I think I’ll die if I’m not by his side.”_

_“Do you want me to tell Mrs. Choi to void our contract?”_

_“No, can you pretend for me? I think it’d be selfish of me to make him leave his appointed omega just because I’ve started falling for him.”_

_“Sure, but what would I do if you get hurt or something? I already have my omega, I can’t be with you all the time, Seokmin needs me.”_

_“I’m not dumb enough to get myself hurt, just don’t mention this to anyone else.”_

_“Okay.”_

 

Jihoon feels dizzy; he hears Soonyoung's car engine start and drive off the garage. He lets himself fall to the couch, body making a loud thump as he makes contact with the plush pillows. He fishes his phone out and calls Jeonghan’s number. It goes for about three rings until it gets answered.

“What do you want?”

 

“How is he?” _A shuffle, a glass falls and breaks._ “Is everything okay?”

 

He hears muffled talking and a yell. _“Tell me where Jihoon is! I NEED JIHOON!”_

Jihoon closes his eyes as he feels hot, angry tears fall from his eyes down to his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Cheol. I’m so sorry.” He whispers, as he chokes on his own words.

 

“Don’t come back here yet. He’s still unstable. I hope you feel guilty, this is your fucking fault.”

 

Jeonghan drops the call before he could make any reply and he throws his phone at the adjacent wall out of frustration. He hears it break into pieces, not caring; he could always buy a new one. He gets up to scourge the fridge with whatever Soonyoung might have, he hasn’t eaten any lunch yet, as well as dinner. He hears his stomach growl and proceeds to prepare himself a sandwich without cucumber, because he just can’t stand the smell or even the taste of cucumber. Seating himself on the couch, he hears the door burst open as he takes a bite out of his supper.

 

“Get inside, hurry up.” Jihoon senses another omega in the perimeter as Soonyoung shuts the door and emerges as Jihoon was going for another bite. “Is he okay?” he asks, and a reply comes from behind Soonyoung, “I’m okay, Hoon.” Seokmin trails behind Soonyoung, looking apologetic. That must be what they’ve been fighting about, about him being here. “What happened?” Soonyoung slams his coat down on the counter and glares at the floor. “Seokmin was almost raped by his neighbor.” He spat, “That bastard, I’m gonna kill hi—“ Seokmin puts a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder and calms him down, “Soon, no. Keep calm, he didn’t mean that. Mingyu was under a potion.” Soonyoung calms microscopically and pulls Seokmin closer, nosing his hair and inhaling deeply/ “I’m just glad you’re safe.” Seokmin muzzles Soonyoung’s neck and nods, “We’re wet, we need to change. We might catch a fever. Hoonie, I’m sorry, it’s not that I don’t trust Soon, it’s just I get restless when I sense someone else near Soonyoung.” Jihoon gives him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, it’s my fault for coming here unannounced.” Soonyoung takes Seokmin’s hand and pulls him to the direction of the stairs. “Seokmin, Jihoon and his alpha had a fight, it’s okay. And he’s a _friend_.” He says, stressing the word _friend._ Seokmin rolls his eyes and follows the older, “Stop it, I told you that was a hormonal personality, I wasn’t that suspicious!” The two continue bickering as Jihoon continued to chew on his food, eating but not tasting anything. He soon gives up and proceeds to throw it in the trash, grabbing a carton of milk from the fridge and gulping it down. A familiar pang starts in his chest, and he almost fell to his knees from the pain he was feeling. He’s mad at himself. Mad for envying Soonyoung and Seokmin’s relationship. Mad because he wasn’t by Seungcheol’s side. Mad because he caused both of them too much misery. Angry tears wet his face again for the fourth time that night and he scrambles for the sticky pads Soonyoung has and furiously wrote a note, stuck in on the fridge and ran for the door.

 

 

“ _Soonyoung,_

_I’m heading back. Thanks for everything._

_-Jihoon”_

The ground is muddy and slick with rain as he runs around the dark and isolated streets, running around with no destination in mind. He stops short of an old park and takes a seat on one of the swings, drenched in the pouring rain, his tears mixing with the pour. He feels a fever creep in and he slowly gets weaker, until he fell on his back to the ground. He senses someone nearby and he squints his eyes to try and see the strangers face. “C-can y-you—“ Jihoon lets out a scream as the stranger kicks him in the stomach, pain searing through his body as he rolls and hits the swing stand. “S-stop! P-please stop!” The stranger lifts Jihoon up by his shirt and gives him a punch in the face, causing Jihoon's head to snap back abnormally and blood to rush out of his nose. The ground splashes as he is thrown down violently, his arm landing in the wrong position and cracking as bones break. A piercing cry comes from him as he begs the pain to go away, as he begs for Seungcheol to come and save him. A ray of light suddenly illuminates the dark park and the stranger is burning. Long, red flames are licking the stranger as he screams and rolls on the ground, trying to extinguish the eternal flames slowly burning his body to death. After struggling for seconds, the stranger’s body drops to the wet, slick pavement, spasming and burning down to dust. Jihoon tries to crane his neck to get a better view of what happened. And an oddly familiar silhouette slowly walks towards him and strangely, he feels calmer, the pain from his body ebbing away the closer the silhouette approaches. The rain falling from the sky makes it hard for Jihoon to open his eyes, and fatigue is pulling him in. The person cradles Jihoon's head on his lap as he kneels down and brushes his hair back.

 

            “Jihoon . . .”

 

His heart constricts, pain and euphoria mixing in his veins as he feels Seungcheol’s warmth envelop him, cage him, surround him. Tears fall from Seungcheol’s eyes as he hugs Jihoon to his chest, apologizing over and over again, begging him to come home, asking him to come with him. Jihoon raises his uninjured hand to stroke Seungcheol’s face, “Cheol . . . stop crying. It’s okay, I’m sorry.” Jihoon feels his face warm as something else besides the rain flow down his cheeks. “I didn’t mean that, Seungcheol. I . . .” Seungcheol leans down and kisses Jihoon on the forehead, lips lingering longer, “I’m still sorry, Jihoon.” Jihoon's body is then being lifted up and Seungcheol carries him as they walk under the storm, both clutching hands and thinking who’s keeping whom sane enough to get them back home.

 

Jihoon has fallen asleep when they finally reached their house. Jeonghan must have left already, judging by the disappearance of his shoes by the stairs. Gently climbing up, he tries not to wake Jihoon as he makes his way to his bedroom. He felt so sorry about his actions earlier; to the extent that he promises to withdraw from unnecessary contact with Jihoon. “Let this be the last night.” He whispers as he takes Jihoon into the bathroom, filling up the tub with warm water and laying a naked Jihoon in to rinse the rain and mud from his fragile body. Jihoon stirs awake and looks up to see Seungcheol leave, closing the door, but not all the way. Jihoon cleans himself up carefully, being sure to be gentle on the tender spots on his body, and dries himself down, putting on the clothes Seungcheol has left for him. He gingerly walks out from the bath and sees Seungcheol sitting on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, thinking hard. He raises his head up when he hears the creak of the door.

 

            “Jihoon, are you done?”

 

            “Yeah. What are you thinking about so seriously?”

 

Seungcheol only laughs and shakes his head, “Get some rest, you have school tomorrow. Does your body still hurt?” Jihoon takes a step forward and tries not to wince, but Seungcheol catches it and dashes in to support him from walking. “Careful, don’t push yourself.” Instead of helping him walk, Seungcheol carries him up and lays him down on the bed. “Thank you,” Jihoon says, cheeks warming. Seungcheol smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “What’s wrong?” Jihoon asks, worry dripping from his words. “I’m thinking about who would hire a shade just to beat you up.” A light bulb goes off in his head and he remembers how he couldn’t see the face of his attacker. “I don’t know, it must have been a mistake.” Seungcheol shakes his head, forehead creasing, “No, it can’t be. Mom gave me a call earlier this week, she told me to tell Hansol and the others to increase security around the mansion. Maybe its related?” Jihoon sits up from the bed and cocks his head to the side, “Really? But I haven’t seen anything suspicious going on lately. And I can’t think of who would want me dead.” Seungcheol strokes away the worry lining Jihoon's forehead and gives him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it, it’s just probably a mix-up, like you said. Get some rest. You have classes tomorrow.” Jihoon nods and lays back down on the bed. When Seungcheol was about to get up, Jihoon instinctively reaches for his arm, “Wait. Stay, hyung. I-I need to heal before tomorrow. I need an alpha tonight,” Seungcheol turns around, eyes dubious but doesn’t remove Jihoon's hands. “Are you sure?” Jihoon doesn’t look Seungcheol in the eyes when he nods his head microscopically and opens the covers for him to get in. Jihoon nods again, as if reassuring himself, and turns his back to Seungcheol. The older of the two wraps his arms around the younger’s waist and pulls him close, nuzzling Jihoon's neck with his nose. “Relax, Jihoon. I need to do this for you to heal.” Jihoon nods again and starts to relax into Seungcheol’s hug. He snuggles closer and a sense of serenity and safety envelops him, along with the scent of Seungcheol. He closes his eyes, and drifts away to oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! as always, kudos and comments are always much appreciated! hit me up in the comments below about what you though about it, and you can also find me on twitter! it's @sebongsass :)


	4. Boy Problems

Seungcheol has the habit of making breakfast even though he's sure that Jihoon wouldn't even eat it. But for some unknown reason, he has a feeling that most of it won't get thrown in the trash today. Carefully, he makes his ways up the stairs and enters his bedroom. It was strange, being cautious of your own room, but it wouldn't be possible to make any noise as long as Jihoon is asleep. They may have made-up last night (kinda) but waking Jihoon up is a whole other story. Seungcheol places the tray of food on the empty side of the bed, smiling as he witnesses the last of his brother sleeping. He promised to try and get over him, this was an unfair battle when two people keep getting hurt. Jeonghan, no matter what, is his omega, not Jihoon. Even though hehinself knows he's been a dick to Jeonghan, the omega never left his side. Jihoon stirs in his sleep and Seungcheol quickly backs away, closing the door silently.

* * *

 

The smell of pancakes fill Jihoon's nose as he wakes up from his slumber. Surprisingly, his body felt as if he was never even beaten to a pulp last night. A smile creeps up his face as he sees the tray of food. _Some things never change_ , he thought. After wolfing everything down, he carries the tray and heads out of his brother's room, making his way to his own. Closing his eyes, Jihoon focuses all his strength into breaking down the door, which slowly opened and came off its hinges. Satisfied, he makes his way in and places the tray on a table, walking into the bathroom to take a shower and head to school.

* * *

 

The clock screams 8:09 as Jihoon makes a run for the door and out into the streets. How could he have fallen for the broken clock in his room was beyond him, he always comes on time if not too early. The mad dash from his house to school left him sweating and tired, as he enters the gate and catches up with another guy. Oddly, he knew him. It was the guy Seokmin mentioned, Kim Mingyu, who was in his class along with Seokmin. The taller glanced sideways and gave Jihoon a cheeky grin, "Wow, today must be a bad day for you since you're running late," the two slow to a jog as both enter the school, stopping to catch their breathe. "Why'd you run late? Normally you'd be the first to arrive in class," Jihoon unbuttons the top if his uniform, "And normally you'd be the second," he retorts. Mingyu gives a laugh and nods, "Touché".

The odd duo walk to their respective second periods, seeing that both of their first classes were already about to end. "You better steer clear from Seokmin for a while," Jihoon says. Mingyu looks confused and cranes his neck down to look at Jihoon, "Why?" Jihoon stares at Mingyu, "Were you really under a potion last night?" Mingyu looked confused, "I was?" His confusion suddenly turned into anxiety. "Omo, did I do anything bad?" Jihoon nods his head, "Well, not really. You were under a potion, considering the fact that you couldnt remember anything. It's just that," Jihoon shakes his head, making the taller wince, "You actually tried to rape Seokmin." Mingyu face palms himself and lets out a cry. "I'm dead," Jihoon laughs and pats the other on the shoulder, "It's okay, I've always wanted to see an alpha fight another alpha." Mingyu gives Jihoon a glare, but continues to whine, "I wish I was an omega. I mean, look at me! I may be tall but I think I should be the omega, I'm too soft to be an alpha." Jihoon realized how much of a fluffball Kim Mingyu was, and agreed. "Lee Jihoon! You should be arguing not agreeing! Do you know how hard it is to find an omega that fits me right?" Jihoon silences at that question. "Don't look at me for advice, I haven't found mine, either." The two stop talking when someone suddenly comes out of the lab where their next class is. Jihoon recognizes the boy to be Wonwoo, the Omega everyone fears, except for himself. Their eyes meet and both gave each other a nod, before Wonwoo met Mingyu's eyes and he clicks his tongue, ignoring the other boy and leaving quickly. Jihoon senses the tension and turns to look at Mingyu when Wonwoo was finally out of sight. "Do you two know each other?" Mingyu stops staring at the empty hallway and nods. " He's the scary omega I once almost claimed." Jihoon must have looked confused because Mingyu elaborated as they opened the lab door. "I caught his scent once, then I kept on sensing it without finding where it came from, suddenly one day I caught it again, and it was coming from him. I wanted to talk to him about it but when I came bear he suddenly looked up." The two boys sat on the chairs and Jihoon prodded him to continue, "He looked up and he looked like he wanted to kill me." Jihoon arranges his books on the table, he felt in his pocket for his phone but it wasn't there. He then remembers throwing it and smashing it up into a million pieces. "Maybe he was just scared?" Mingyu fishes out a notebook as other students enter the room. Jihoon watches out for any signs of Seokmin. "Scared? Do I even look scary? That guy is the one who's scary!"

"The only scary one here is my boyfriend." Seokmin says, surprising the two as he makes his way to sit next to the two of them. "Ya, it wasn't my fault. I was under a potion last night!" Seokmin laughs as he pats Mingyu's shoulder, "I already told him that, but he insists on killing you instead," Seokmin says as he gives Jihoon a knowing wink. Jihoon only shakes his head, a small smile on his face. "So who's the scary one?" Mingyu raises his head from his hands and glares at the board up front. "Who else? That scary omega Jeon Wonwoo. What do I even have to do to just make him stop looking at me like he's intent on killing me? I can't even tell him that I like him." Seokmin smiles along with Jihoon as Mingyu finishes talking. "What the hell has gotten you two smiling so early in the morning?" Jihoon was the first to talk, "Remember what you said about how you were going to tell Wonwoo that you liked him?" Mingyu nods, "Yeah? What about it?" This time it was Seokmin who answers. "Well, I think you already did." At the same time, Jihoon and Seokmin turn Mingyu's chair around, and behind them was none other than Wonwoo. "I'm going to kill you guys," Mingyu whispers as Wonwoo begins walking away to the farthest seat at the back. Seokmin and Jihoon both laugh at how Mingyu was blushing. "What kind of alpha blushes at accidentally confessing to his omega?" Mingyu hits the two omegas on the shoulder and shushes the two. "It isn't funny! How the hell am I supposed to approach him now?" The three continue bickering and arguing with each other, and for once Jihoon actually forgot he has problems of his own.


	5. Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 헐 i am sorry for the long hiatus, heres the next chapter

Seungcheol was intent on looking for Jeonghan; that's why he had his scent toned down. He checked every place he knew Jeonghan would go to if he wanted to be alone, but he couldn't find the longhaired boy. His phone vibrates with a text from Jisoo, one of his friends.

 **fr:** 조슈아  
_i saw him enter the culinary arts room_

  
Seungcheol hastily types a 'thank you' before running off to find Jeonghan, not noticing Jihoon whom he passed by quickly.

"Wasn't that your brother?" Seokmin asks. Jihoon catches a familiar scent from the room Seungcheol just entered. 

_Yoon Jeonghan._

  
Jihoon sighs, "Sure, he must be busy." Jihoon starts walking again, followed by the two who only shrugs at Jihoon's sudden change of mood. _Forget him, you idiot!_ he thought, placing his clenched fist to his chest.

  
-

Jeonghan was seated at an empty table, different kinds of ingredients sprawled all over. He liked cooking. He liked the smell of the food he made, the textures, the aesthetic. But the best thing about cooking, for him, was the reactions people had when they finally taste them. The compliments aren't what he's after for though, he liked making the people he loved happy with what he made. Keyword is: the people he _loved._ Not just anyone.

The door suddenly opens, revealing a huffing Seungcheol. "Cheol?" he asks, then reprimands himself. You were supposed to be angry with him, he thought, repeating it as a mantra in his head. "Jeonghan, can we talk?" Jeonghan diverts his attention to the vegetables he was cutting. "Last time we talked you didn't even listen to a word I said," he stops chopping, gathering the pieces and putting them into a bowl. Jeonghan stands up, wiping his hands on his apron. "So can I ask, why I should listen to what you're about to say?"

Seungcheol bows his head a bit, then looks up, straight at Jeonghan's eyes. "I'm sorry." Jeonghan stood still. He expected the alpha to argue about Jihoon, tell him he was wrong and that saving Jihoon was right. Jeonghan turns away first, eyeing the boiling water inside the pot. "Sit down," he instructs Seungcheol. The alpha does as he says, sitting down on the table. Jeonghan starts cooking, placing every ingredient where it needed to be, mixing here and there, all the while Seungcheol waited, a small smile playing on his lips. "I thought you'd be mad at me," he says, and Jeonghan sighs, "I am mad at you, but that doesn't mean I'd starve you to death."

 _I'm_   _sorry,_ Seungcheol thought, "I'm sorry," he repeats. A strand of hair makes its way loose from Jeonghan's ponytail and Seungcheol stands up to tuck it behind his ears. "I promise to make you feel special, starting now." A giggle escapes Jeonghan's lips and a genuine grin makes its way to Seungcheol's face. "Shut up, and sit down. The food's almost ready."

-

Mingyu waved goodbye to Jihoon and Seokmin, making his way to his locker, whistling as he did, trying to play a game on his phone. And that should be added to the list of things you shouldn't do while walking at the school hallway. Halfway through completing his quest in-game, he bumps into something, or more precisely, someone. "Ouch, oh—sorry! I didn't se—" he was cut mid-sentence as he looks up to meet eye to eye with the person he was trying to avoid all day. Mingyu releases a tiny squeak before getting up and quickly running away. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck— "Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu stops, eyes closed, heart hammering dangerously inside his chest. He turns around slowly, I can still run if he tries anything funny, the distance between is is pretty big, he thought, as he meets the omegas's eyes. "Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo repeats, walking towards him. He stops short in front of the alpha, only an arm's length away. "Kim Mingyu," he repeats, and Mingyu meets his gaze. "Y-yes?" Wonwoo cocks his head to the side, surveying the other, "You are an alpha, right?" Mingyu actually had time to be offended, considering his heart rate. "Ya, just because I don't look and act like the other alphas doesn't mean I'm not one!" Wonwoo scrunches his eyebrows together. _"Ya?_ Just because you're an alpha doesn't also mean that you get to call me 'ya'! I'm older than you." Mingyu looks skeptically at the 'older'. He didn't look like he was older, if more so, they looked to be about the same age. "Then . . . uhm, hyung? Okay, uhm, why were you calling me?" He dared to ask, and Wonwoo actually realises he was going to say something. "Oh, right. Why haven't you claimed me yet?"

The question knocks the air out of Mingyu's lungs as he processes what the other just said. "What?" Wonwoo clears his throat and repeats his question. "Why haven't you claimed me yet?" Three things happened all at once, one) he touched Wonwoo's neck without thinking, two) the scent Wonwoo exuded was so fucking sweet, he almost pounced him, and three) he claims Wonwoo without marking him. A red blush makes its way to Wonwoo's whole body and his knees gives in. Mingyu was quick to catch him, making Wonwoo whimper at the contact.

"Shit, shit, _fuck,_ you smell so good." Wonwoo snuggles his way to Mingyu's neck where he licks a spot on his neck, making Mingyu shudder in a very good way. "You smell like Jihoon and Seokmin," he explains, then takes a sniff of the younger's neck. "Now you smell like me," he says, eyes shining. 

Mingyu moves his hands to expose Wonwoo's collarbones and sniffs, "You smell like someone else too," he reprimands, rubbing his neck with his hands, but stops midway. Instead he kisses Wonwoo's collarbones and marks him at the same time. He wanted to be gentle with the bite, but he was too excited and Wonwoo smelt way too fine, and so he bit a little harder than he should have. Wonwoo releases a surprised squeak and looks down at his collarbone. "You marked me." He says, like he didn't believe it too. Mingyu realizes the position they were in and it was in the middle of the school hallway. He sits up, dragging Wonwoo with him, then starts to stand up.  
"Uhm, now that I'm your omega, do I have to move into your dorm?" Wonwoo asks, as they walk towards the school's exit. "Oh, you're dorming with an alpha, right? Is he taken?" Wonwoo cocks his head to the side, "He hasn't found an omega yet, so nope, not taken." Mingyu stops walking, Wonwoo turns to look back at him. "How am I so sure that he won't jump you when you're in heat?" Wonwoo looks offended, and Mingyu chastises himself. "No, Jisoo-hyung is a good alpha, he hasn't made a funny move on me since we started dorming together two years ago, and yes he has had experiences with my heat, and no—" he raises a hand to stop Mingyu from interrupting, "—he didn't fuck me out of my heat, headass. He took me to the hospital." Mingyu releases a breathe he didn't know he was holding and resumes their walk. "How about you? You live in the dorms too, what's your roommate?"

"Minghao? Oh, he's an omega but he's taken, kinda? I think he's been rejecting an alpha he knows he wants for almost a month now." Wonwoo narrows his eyes at the taller as they pass through the gates. "How am I so sure that you wont jump him when he's in heat?" Mingyu looks astonished by the mere thought of jumping Minghao. "Me? Jump him? I'd be dead already if I even dared touch him." Mingyu suppresses a shudder at the thought of him and Minghao doing it. "God, now I'm scarred. Minghao is a friend sure, but he's scarier than most alphas."

-

"I'm thinking of moving into the school's dorms."

Seungcheol almost drops his chopsticks at the sudden decision. He coughs for a few moments before he makes eye contact with Jihoon. "Why?" Jihoon avoids his gaze and continues eating, "I was late this morning, and I don't like being late. The dorms are near campus and Seokmin and Mingyu live there." Seungcheol looks at his bowl then looks back up at the younger omega. "Your point being?" Jihoon looks surprised by the bite in Seungcheol's tone. "I want to live near campus and my friends," he says deadpan. Seungcheol tries to calm down and control his scent. "You have a house, we have a driver and a car. You can always visit your friends in our car. I don't see the point of you leaving to live in such a small space." _Good, that was calm_. Jihoon puts down his chopsticks and sips at a glass of water. "I think I need a change of environment, and the prof's giving a partnered project soon, almost everyone at class lives in the dorm and—"

"So you're gonna leave me?"  
”—I, wait, what?" Seungcheol points a finger at his chest. "You're gonna leave me here alone?" Jihoon wanted to punch Seungcheol in the face. Who was it that wanted us to be just brothers? "Let Jeonghan stay here, he is your omega, after all." Jihoon didn't mean it to sound like he was upset about it, but Seungcheol points this out. "I'm tired, is all. I'll head in first, _hyung."_ He replies, stressing the last word. Jihoon stands up and moves pass Seungcheol but the alpha grabs his hand. The sudden contact after almost a day without seeing or touching each other makes Jihoon jump, and Seungcheol seemed to feel it too, because his grip loosens a bit and his feet makes the chair in front of him skid backwards. "Jihoon," Seungcheol breathes and the hair on the back of Jihoon's neck tingles. He feels the area where he was being touched heat up and he knows Seungcheol could smell him. He blinks his eyes open and wrings his arm away from the alpha. He nurses his wrist with his free hand and glares at Seungcheol, whose eyes have dilated and was breathing hard. "I-Im s-sorry, Jihoon. I d-didn't mean—" Jihoon shakes his head, stepping back. "Just—goodnight, Seungcheol-hyung," he whispers, as he runs his way to his room.

-

"Really? You're going to live in the dorms?" Seokmin asks while he stuffed rice up his throat. Mingyu swallows before joining in the conversation. "Which roommate did you get?" Jihoon wipes his face off with tissue and starts eating one of Seokmin's apples. "He's a freshman, an omega too. His name is—"

"Seungkwan! Hello, nice to meet you guys!" Jihoon turns to see the blonde holding his tray, waiting for the confirmation to let him eat on their table. "Oh, have a seat," Seokmin offers, and the freshman omega eagerly obliges. "So, Seungkwan, had any alphas you wanted to bang you yet?" Seungkwan reddens and squirms in his seat with the lewd question Jihoon suddenly throws, and the whole table erupts in fits of laughter. "Mingyu can't bang you, he's taken." Seokmin jokes and Seungkwan only reddens more. "I'm-I'm not really into alphas." Jihoon burps and Mingyu scoffs. "Sure you are," and the table is quiet again, the sound of cutlery clinking and the white noise of the other people in the cafeteria serving as background music.

Seokmin taps discreetly at Jihoon's knee and looks at the entrance. Jihoon follows his gaze and it lands on his brother and a blonde guy with short hair. When the two finally make it near enough to distinguish Seungcheol's companion, Jihoon realizes it was Jeonghan, who now had short hair. And it was blonde. "Wow, he cut his hair. And bleached it," Jihoon comments, the other two at the table turn to look and nod their heads.

"Maybe it's a sign that Jeonghan and your brother are finally fucking."  
"Mingyu! There's a freshman in front of you and Jihoon is his brother!" Seokmin chastises. He feels Jihoon move beside him, packing his bag and preparing to carry his tray. "Come on, let's go." Seungkwan finishes eating his buffet and grabs his things, along with Mingyu and Seokmin. "Can I tag along with you guys? I don't have class till three," Jihoon nods, not caring if the younger followed. All he wanted was to get the fuck out of the cafeteria and remove the scent scrubbing at his nose. To his delight, Seungcheol didn't notice them head out. Seokmin elbows Mingyu on the ribs for what he did earlier and Seungkwan bumps into someone. Jihoon just kept walking, letting his legs lead the way until he finds himself in front of his dorm room, his friends no longer behind him. He lets his forehead hit the door as he sinks down to the floor slowly. He stays there, for how long, he didn't really know, until a confused and worried voice speaks up behind him.

"Uhm, Jihoon, right? Are you okay?"

The omega turns to see Changkyun, one of the omegas living on his floor. They were on the same grade and shared some classes. "Oh, yeah. I'm okay, just . . . tired?" Changkyun offers a hand and he takes it, getting up to his feet. "I know its not my place, but my major is psychology, and your scent, even though its faint, kinda gives you away. Sleep or something," Changkyun says, looking at the empty hallways. "Hoseok and I live next door, so just knock or something if you need help. You just moved in." Jihoon feels a smile creep up his face, and he's just generally happy someone is worried about him. Seungcheol always worries for him, but now the alpha had someone else to worry about. "Thanks Changkyun, I appreciate your concern. But I'm okay," Changkyun shrugs his shoulders and nods, walking towards his room. His door closes but opens again, his head peeking out. "Hoseok also says to drink scent suppressants. Yours is all over the place." The omega says, then disappears behind the door once more.

Jihoon turns to sniff at his collar and, indeed, he did reek of his own smell. Maybe he didn't notice it since he kept wallowing in self pity and depression. He pushes in his keys and heads inside the room, not forgetting to lock the door behind him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i hope you enjoyed this! as always, kudos and comments are always much appreciated! hit me up in the comments below about what you though about it, and you can also find me on twitter! it's @megustasxu (≧∇≦)/


End file.
